Biodegradable nonwoven webs are useful in a wide range of applications, such as in the formation of disposable absorbent products (e.g., diapers, training pants, sanitary wipes, feminine pads and liners, adult incontinence pads, guards, garments, etc.). To facilitate formation of the nonwoven web, a biodegradable polymer should be selected that is melt processable, yet also has good mechanical and physical properties. Biodegradable aliphatic-aromatic copolyesters have been developed that possess good mechanical and physical properties. Although various attempts have been made to use aliphatic-aromatic copolyesters in the formation of nonwoven webs, their relatively high molecular weight and viscosity have generally restricted their use to only certain types of film forming processes, but not fiber forming processes. For example, conventional aliphatic-aromatic copolyesters are not typically suitable for meltblowing processes, which require a low polymer viscosity for successful microfiber formation. As such, a need currently exists for a biodegradable aliphatic-aromatic copolyester that exhibits good mechanical and physical properties, but which may be readily formed into a nonwoven web using a variety of techniques (e.g., meltblowing).